


Dinner for two

by emh19



Category: Stally - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie wants ally to help her with dinner Ally has other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick thing i came up with sorry it sucks if you wanna request something or give me a promp sent it to my Tumblr This-may-be-a-URl.tumblr.com

“Ally can you please stop filming your video and come it the kitchen please” Stevie yells “why Babe?” Ally responds turning off her camera and sauntering into the kitchen “umm I just needed your help preparing dinner” Stevie says turning around when she feels two hands on her hips “really babe dinner?” Ally whispers leaning down to kiss Stevie lightly. Stevie pulls away first “as much as I love kissing you we really need to finish dinner if we want to eat before midnight”, “or we could do this now and order Chinese later” Ally says trying to kiss her again but Stevie turns her head causing Ally’s lips to collide with her cheek. “Come on Ally just grab that knife and start chopping up those carrots please” she says spinning back around to pick up her own knife, Ally not one to give up easily wraps her arms around her waist and starts to place small lingering kisses along Stevie’s neck and jaw, “Ally stop that or I swear this knife is going to end up firmly lodged in your skull” Steve says “jeez ok babe calm down I’ll go chop carrots” Ally says holding up her hands in defeat.

They finish making dinner with only mild complaining from Ally the second Stevie has slid the food into the oven Ally pounces pushing her into the counter “Ally not here its unsan-” Stevie starts to protest before Ally slams her lips into Stevie’s “I don’t care babe I just really want you” Ally says huskily “Ally babe truly as much as I would love for you to have me right here on the counter if we do the food will probably burn and all that time you spent not kissing me will be for nothing” Stevie says lightly placing her hands on Ally’s shoulders “But Stevie I like really want you like right now” ally says trying to kiss her again only to be met by her girlfriends hand “nope you will have to wait until after we have eaten, in the meantime weren’t you filming a video?”


End file.
